My love
by Foreverasecret01
Summary: this is a Ino and Sakura one shot. i noticed how there isn't a lot of Yuri so i just typed this story for the hell of it.


My love…

Sakura woke up early to get ready for the big day; the day she had been waiting for,…Valentines Day…Putting on her clothes she rushed out of her house and down the street for her morning jog. On her jog she stopped by the training ground to see _her_…To Sakura's dismay she wasn't there. Normally she would jog by the training ground to watch_ her _train, but for some reason she wasn't there today. Feeling let down, Sakura jogged slowly back to her house.

Once there she ran up to her bathroom and started the shower. She had really hoped to see _her _today…but you can't always get what you want. As she washed herself she started to remember all the old days.

'How many years has it been…since I stopped caring about Sasuke…How many years has it been that I started loving her…Started loving Ino…' she asked herself.

She moved her hands around her body, feeling her woman hood; her now large breast and long slender legs. Sakura was now 17 years old and how slow the year had gone by. She had gotten over Sasuke and Naruto just got over his crush over her. Now the only person she could think about was Ino…

Finishing her shower, she made her way to her bedroom. Her parents weren't there that week. They decided to go on vacation to the mountains to celebrate for the holidays. The two couple had saved up their money for a whole year to go on their trip. Sakura sighed, sad that they didn't take her with and sad that she didn't get to see Ino…

While Sakura was looking for her clothes, she didn't realize that someone had entered through her bedroom window and was watching her. After a few moments she realized someone was in the room. Slowly she reached for her knife, but before she could pull it out the person who was trespassing in her room ran toward her and grabbed the knife from behind her.

"You wouldn't want to do that…"

Sakura froze. It was _her, _Ino…she was in her house right now! It was then that Sakura realized that she was completely naked with only a towel on! Flustered, she looked quickly for something to wear, while apologizing for her lack of not wearing any clothes. When she couldn't find anything she tried to make her way to the bathroom, but Ino grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Don't go…I like you this way…" she said softly into her ear.

Sakura began to blush uncontrollably. Ino had also gotten over her crush with Sasuke, but did this mean that she liked her? Ino stepped closer to Sakura, her heart began to race as she rapped her arms around Sakura's waist. She couldn't talk, there seemed to be a huge lump in her throat. After a few moments of silence she found her voice.

"What are you…doing…?"She stuttered.

"What do you thing?" Ino replied back as she ran her hands smoothly up to Sakura's breast and cupping them in her hands, but held them gently. "I just wanted to be with you…"

"Ino…"

Before Sakura could say anything more, Ino pressed her lips into hers. Sakura moaned as Ino slicked her tongue to her mouth and exploring the inside. Slowly Ino lead the way to Sakura comfortable bed. Ino started to undress herself Sakura gasped for air. Once Ino's pants were off she turned towards Sakura and started kissing her again.

Sakura broke from the kiss.

"Ino…I…" Sakura started, but Ino held up her finger to her face.

"Let me go first…"she said.

Sakura kept silent as she waited for Ino to speak.

"I…I've loved you for quite sometime now…" she started, "I noticed how you would always jog past the training grounds so every morning I would train there to see you…I couldn't help it though…I had to see you, and that's why I came here…"

Sakura smiled, she lifted Ino's chin to her face, "I love you too…"

The two kissed passionately again and thought of how they would explain themselves to everyone the next morning, but for now…The two stayed inside of each other and that is the place that they hoped to remain…

is it good? bad? i don't care, just as someone reads it! know one seems to care a lot for Yuri, so I decided to write a one shot. i thought it might be cute to have an Ino and Sakura. please review. and sorry that this was so short.


End file.
